On my own
by GraceMac
Summary: Gender switch. Femme!Alfons Heiderich x Edward Elric She thought it was the end, and so did he.


The rain pours constantly outside. It pings on the glass and Alfons sighs as she puts a hand out to touch the cool surface under her fingers. The dark clouds loom over the house, almost symbolizing how they do over her heart as well. The nice outfit she decided to wear still hangs off of her. A nice white blouse and long black skirt. Why does she do this? She asks herself the same thing every day.

He has yet to come home. And she has laid out a nice meal for them. Consisting of a nice chicken stir fry, white rice and a tray of apple dumblings that she knows Edward likes-no LOVES. And she will never forget the look on his face when he first had one. His eyes lit up and he simply said they were good. But that look.. what she would give to make his eyes have that same twinkle again. As if SHE was making him happy. But.. she knew it was just the sweet tasting of the apples, mixed with sugar.

Alfons never expects to ever tell him how she felt. How could she? Tell the man who constantly had women following him.. not just for his good looks but for the military salary that he kept. The man who would look at her fondly like a sister. No.. No... Because men don't just ask women to come with them to some foreign place to live with them like that. As romantic as it sounded in her mind.. reality plays cruel jokes. And this trick was just causing chips and cracks in her heart. Because she knew that Edward simply looked at her as a dear friend.. not.. a lover, like she wanted him too.

And right now she waits. What else CAN she do? He's always late.. but.. never like this. A glance at the clock tells her its much past the time he usually shows up.. much much later.. at least a few hours. Her hands fist into teh fabric of her skirt as she looks outside again.

The house is moderately sized... for only two people he chose a house that should have been for a family. Another cruel joke on her heart. Because when he announced he was moving from Risembool he turned his gaze to Alfons and asked her when she was going to start packing. That was a shock for her. But could she say no? Of course not. She would do anything for him. And then he did this, bought this house right in a residential community, full of families.. kids... mothers.. husbands. Her eyes were starting to tear up as she thought about it. What was he doing? Didn't he know that it was KILLING her? To go outside and walk to the market and speak kindly to the other women.. and those remarks they would make.. they were like beatings on her heart. Because those women didn't know they weren't married.. or that they were even involved. they were ask how her 'husband' was. It killed her. The first time she was asked she had to rush back into the house and take a deep breathe. Btu now.. all she did was smile sweetly. A false smile that made them just smile back and nod. they didn't need to know the truth. Besides.. Alfons liked to indulge in the thought for the mere few moments it lasted.

But now.. he wasn't here.. he was very very late. And that made her worry. Where was he? Was he hurt? Maybe an accident, alchemy or car? that made her upset. But the other thought... it krept into the forefront of her brain slowly and them BAM it was there. She had to clutch the front of her shirt to stop from letting a sob out of her chest.

Another woman...

Could he?

No...

He...

Wouldn't..

But that thought was very much alive in her brain. Her hands shook as the tears came pouring down. An image of him kissing a petite woman with fiery red hair... long.. flowing over her shoulders.. wearing a cute little military outfit. An imaginary woman yes, but she was very much real to Alfons at that moment.

Her breathing became labored as she choked on another sob. Completely missing the fact that someone entered the house and was making their way down he hall. She didn't bother to turn either. Her mind was cloudy with nightmarish images. So when the said person placed a hand on her shoulder she yelped and jumped to stand up, turning as she did so.

Edward...

He was standing there. Soaked to the bone from the rain. His hair was coming out of the pony tail and the water beaded and dribbled down his face...

And with out thinking she threw her arms around that man. Hugging him tightly to her. The anguish.. loneliness...and ...love.. came pouring out in a mixture of sobs and low moans.

Immediately his arms were around her also, holding her tightly. A hand lifting in the air to smooth over her hair, down her neck and then back.

"Don't leave me.. please" A gasp of air." .. I love you.."

Bother bodies stiffened against each other.

Who's voice was that? It wasn't hers. And she had to wrench herself out of the embrace to look on in shock at the man who she thought was just covered in rain water..

Tears.. mingling with the wetness of the clouds, were streaming down his face.

And it wasn't until she heard the shuffling of paper that she realized he was holding something. Her eyes roamed over his chest, shoulder then down his arm to see what he had in that shaky hand.

Oh god...

No..

It was a piece of paper with her hand writing..

A poem perhaps...

She bit her lip.

He thought that she...

Here she was thinking that he was off with another woman.. and he on the other hand was thinking that she was pinning for some man he did not know..

Oh Edward...

Her hands lifted to his face and wiped the tears off his face before she planted her lips on his franticly... drinking him in..

And his arms didn't move... he.. didn't respond yet...

She hovered over his mouth..

"Edward.. its you... always you..."

He moved then, only when he heard those words. Pulling her to him and kissing her deeply... lined with a hint of desperation. His body shook against her as she groped at his back, wanting to feel more of him.

They may have been chilled by the dampness of the water.. but.. their hearts were hot enough to warm them.

The pushing off of a coat.. and the sound of something slick hitting the floor..

A panted breathe...

A small sigh...

A stumble down the hall and into a bedroom...

Clothes thrown about in haste...

When they were bare and touching, no words were needed. Communication coming in the form of soft grunts and excited moans.

A soft tentative hand sliding up a scarred back...

calloused hands roaming over a soft and supple bare stomach...

And even as the rain came pouring down outside.. it did nothing to stifle the moans and groans that seemed to filter through the bedroom.

A loud desperate cry, followed by a low deep groan... and then silence

So when it was all over.. there was no tension.. no.. apprehension...

Nothing by a soft voice.. "I love you Edward..."

A response, with just as much emotion, but this one... lower in pitch.. "I love you..."


End file.
